


88. Alex makes a private post

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Luke Evans and Alex Skarsgard [88]
Category: Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-02
Updated: 2008-11-02
Packaged: 2018-01-01 14:37:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1045102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica





	88. Alex makes a private post

_**Alex Skarsgard makes a private post**_  
[private]

[Fuck.](http://www.cinemablend.com/new/third-hobbit-movie-gets-release-date-second-movie-retitled-32740.html) I guess it's officially official now.

I should be happy. I _am_ happy. It's just that I'm so damn selfish. Another fucking six months in fucking New Zealand?  



End file.
